letitripfandomcom-20200214-history
Tsubasa Otori
is one of the main protoganist's, a secret-agent of the WBBA and a member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy with Gingka Hagane , Masamune Kadoya, Yu Tendo and, Madoka Amano in Beyblade: Metal masters. His tag-partner is Yu Tendo and his Beyblade is Earth Eagle 145WD. Appearance Tsubasa has long silver hair which is tied into a ponytail by using a clip with bangs that hang over his eyes. His eyes are a golden brown color. Tsubasa wears a sleeveless brown shirt with a blue trim around the shoulders. He also wears a pair of white loose fitting trousers with a pair of brown boots. Tsubasa also wears a pair of brown gloves which go up to his wrists. He also stores his Beyblade, Earth Eagle, in a bey storage box kept on his right forearm. His launcher color is papillon similar to Hyoma's. Personality Tsubasa is very strange because, at first sight, he seems like a nomad willing to help anyone. For example, when helped Gingka beat a group of Bladers, when he assisted Gingka with catching fish and he also gave advice to Gingka about beyblading. But he has other goals, as well. After helping Gingka to defeat the gang of bladers, he showed Ginga his beypointer and stated: "I've got what I came for." Also, he pretended to sleep when Gingka asked him what his point was. To top things up, he even joined the Dark Nebula without stating why he wanted to join. However, it is shown later that he is actually a spy for the WBBA and that it was only a mission to inflitrate their headquarters to find out what they were really up to. Anime Metal Fusion Tsubasa makes his first appearance in episode 24 as a calm and collected blader. He traveled with Ginga and gave him various pieces of advice on beyblading, which Ginga was able to use in a small tournament in which the two were finalists. Doji takes an interest in Tsubasa and orders an investigation on him, meanwhile, Tsubasa has infiltrated the Dark Nebula. He convinces them to hire him and is sent on various missions against Ginga and his friends, who are shocked by Tsubasa's joining of Dark Nebula. However, it is later revealed that Tsubasa was actually working as a WBBA spy to find a way to destroy L-Drago. In episode 45, Tsubasa battles against Ryuga and is brutally beaten, being hospitalized along with Hikaru and Kyouya. Metal Masters Tsubasa is now 15 and joins Team Gan Gan Galaxy because Kyoya declines the offer after defeating Tsubasa. Tsubasa learns more about his dark willpower and tells everyone about his dark childhood. Tsubasa also goes into training with Ryuga to learn how to recede his evil energy. In episode 56 he battled Kyouya and began showing signs of heightened aggression and insanity, heavily indicated by the dark purple aura that surrounds his body, likely due to his devastating lose to Ryuga earlier. The same thing happens in episode 61 but he collapses afterwards. Later in episode 73 he battled Benkei and Damure alongside Yu. He goes berserk during this battle as well, and ends up being hospitalized due to mental and physical trauma. In episode 79 his dark side takes over again, but this is the first time in which Tsubasa actually converses with it. Ryo was planning on taking Tsubasa off the team because of the desructive power of his dark side. However, everyone else disagreed and decided to try and find a solution for Tsubasa's dark side. He then escapses from hospital after watching Chi-Yun battle against George. He appears to battle Caesar but Sophie gets in the way. Ryuuga then appears and knocks both beys out of the battle. Ryuuga eventually finds the rest of Gan Gan Galaxy and dumps an unconscious Tsubasa on the floor by their feet. After his encounter with Ryuga he returned to battle with Yu against Wells and Sophie. Unfortunately his dark side rises up again. Yu tries to help Tsubasa come to his sense but nothing seems to be working. Tsubasa is eventually able to overcome his dark side and win the battle as himself. Tsubasa is shown to be a very skilled blader, but his dark side causes him to be crazy and out of control, something that greatly affects his performance. Tsubasa has a pet eagle friend, whom is very loyal to him. It is revealed that Tsubasa met the eagle when he was a child and the eagle was just a baby that had fallen out of a nest. With no mother around, Tsubasa took the baby and cared for it. After the eagle learned to fly, Tsubasa learned that his Eagle could likely fly too. Metal Fight 4D Tsubasa still working for WBBA ,is asked by Ryo to get some information on the Legend Bladers Battles Metal Fusion Total-50% Metal Masters {| border="1" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 300px" |+ |Opponent |Outcome |- |Kyoya Tategami |Lost |- |Chi-Yun Li |Lost |- | Benkei and Demure (tag battle with Yu) |Won |- | Sophie and Wells (tag battle with Yu) |Won |- | Argo Gracy Total-60% Manga Beyblades Earth Eagle 145WD: is Tsubasa's beyblade in both the manga and anime. Beast Finishing Moves : is the beast inside Tsubasa's Beyblade. *'Aquila Great Feather Reflection': (Often abbreviated as AGFR) Tsubasa's first finishing move in the manga is ,he first used this attack in chapter 11(manga) *'Annihilation Attack': A combination attack of Tsubasa's Earth Aquila and Yuu's Flame Libra. This attack was first used in chapter 12 (manga) *'Metal Wing Smash: '''Tsubasa's first finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 24 *'Stream Slash: Tsubasa's second finishing move is. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 26 *'''Counter Stance(Counter Smash): Tsubasa's third finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 32 *'Diving Crush: '''Tsubasa's fourth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack on Episode 36 *'Shining Tornado Buster': Tsubasa's fifth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in Episode 79. *'Smashing Claw:' Tsubasa's sixth finishing move. Tsubasa first used this attack in episode 38. Quotes *"''Let's go Eagle!" *To Yu "Are you sure about that? Eagle still hasn't pulled out its true claws, little boy." *To Doji in his mind "Trying to figure out my strengh huh? Good for you, I'll give you something to watch!" *To Doji "Aren't there any opponents better than them? The one that uses a so-called Dark Move technique, that Ryuga guy, he'd do." *To Yu "Unlike your talent, your mouth is big, little boy!" *To Blader DJ, episode 27 "Intruder? Hey, watch what you're calling me! I waited until the battle was over didn't I, so how about some props for politeness?" *To Ryuga "Why do﻿ you think I have reserved all my power, to charge my cellphone? Trivia Tsubasa means "Wing" in Japanese. Coincedentally, Tsubasa's last name Otori means "Big bird" in Japanese: *The only simlaties Tsubasa has with Kai; they have both have the same english voice actor. Tsubasa's appearence can compare with Ryuga : *They both have silver hair. *They both have peach colored skin. *They both have golden brown eyes. Gallery Beyblade: Metal Masters 290px-Tsubasa_Ootori.png Gan Gan Galaxy.png|Tsubasa as a member of the Gan Gan Galaxy 20.jpg|Tsubasa and Madoka Lrg-14952-36-1-.jpg|Tsubasa and Yu Lrg-18500-307-1-.jpg|Tsubasa and Yu Lrg-17230-181-1-.jpg|Tsubasa 1293403605 2107 full-1-.png|Dark Tsubasa and Light Tsubasa Tsubasa.jpg TV4.jpg Bey3.PNG|Shooting his beyblade. movie37.PNG|Tsubasa shooting Earth Eagle. Opening2.PNG|Gingka and the others in the opening of season 2 14952-36.jpg 17391-20.jpg 22849-387.jpg 22883-353.jpg 22884-352.jpg 28332-151.jpg TsubasaBeyblade.png References Navigation Category:Characters